Faith Sun
by bellebonebiskit
Summary: Estella's Life and love
1. Forks

my uncle harry died and my father,his twin brother have to take his spot.

So were moving to Really Bad.

My Name Is Estella,Estella Young.

I Live in new york city with my father and my sisters,Asheley,Melanie And Sapphire.

I have black curly silky hair and Yellow Eyes.

I Always wear Black.:]]]

So my dad is driving while im in the front with him,fighting with ashely.

"hey stop yelling you too!!"my father yelled over us.

"but daddy ashely took my phonie"

"you wish...you took mine see dad i told you not to buy us same phones"

my father ignored us.

he just wanted us to stop yelling.

4 hours later.

were finally in forks.

it was nice tho but ashely was excited because she gets to see cute guys.

The twins,meleanie and sapphire werent excited.

they didnt care they cared about all that gothic stuff.

we went to our new home.

it was a white house next to jacobs house.

i didnt knew him tell he helped me unpack :]]]]]].

we all unpacked and i noticed a tall musclar teen about my age coming over with his father to help us un pack.

it was jacob black.

"do you need help?"he asked me

"uhhh me?????"

"yea"

"uhhh sure :]]"

he helped me while i stared at him like i had a crush on him.

mean while,we already was done unpacking and everything was set up by dark.

uggg now tomorrows school 1st day!:[[[[


	2. Nothin On You,Baby

We Were all getting dressed for the first day of school.

but my dad said not to tell nobody that were bats.

oh yea forgot were bats lol.

i was nervous,so was ashely.

but luckily my dad got each of us our own cars except the twins they had to share.

we all drove to school.

i got off the car started walking until i heard a famillar voice call my name.

it was jacob.

i stopped and looked at him.

"Estella!!"

i just stand there looking at him all stupid.

"come here"

i walked to him.

that one song 'nothin on you' is in my head right now.

"uhh yea"i said

"hang out with me now"

"uhh i guess"

the wolf pack wass all there except sam uley.

they just stared at me weird.

so i turned around and left

"wait up stell"

"......uhh.."

"why you leave"

"i...uh dont uhhhh know"

he chuckles a little bit and puts his arm around me.

i smiled a bit.

it was lunch and i sat by my self at a table with nobody.

but then my sisters sat with me tho.

we talked and talk.

but i kept looking at jacob.

i didnt know he had a girlfriend.

her name was reneesme cullen.

whenever i saw them togther it remind me of me and my ex boyfriend,evan.

he was cute but we broke up because i was moving.

he was a bat too.

and we belong toghther.

sad memories.........


	3. Marry,Move,Family?

i wanted evan back so bad.

its like im in love with him and i cant get over it and hes gonna be mine forever.

but its too late :[[.

after school,i drove to my house.

nobody was there but then i noticed that my dad have left a note it said:

Estella,

I Picked up your sisters

and we went out of town to get the rest of our stuff.

billy black will come by and check on you for 3 days then after that well be back.

be safe and i left you 1,000 dollars dont spend it all because we might stay longer than 3 days.

be good

love you dad.

great im here by myself now.

i called ashely and she flew here to be here with me.

she told me that she saw evan and they talked about me.

"wht did he say?"

"he said that he loved you and was gonna ask you to marry him before we left so you can stay with him"

i looked suprise but i think i wasnt ready to get married....


	4. What Evan Said

this is what he said to this girl my sister and i didnt even know:

You think about money when you think about me huh,

Thats what my ex, my ex you don't want to be her,

She used to have the beemer, now she own a sneaker,

I had her eating lobster now she eating pizza,

I think about easter when I think about Keyshia,

Shorty stay fly thats why I keep her,

Round like the reefer, brown Mona Lisa,

She good if I leave her she got her own visa,

Think about them when you about frontin

Think about stuntin when you think about me,

Im the boss bentley or the porsche,

Overseas jet skis slide across,

I love the way you dress,

Now take it off,

Put your legs high on my shoulders across,

Im racing through your mind but you already lost,

Im at the finish line and your the friend of mine,

Come on lets ride

Just a lil bit

Every now and then

God damn girl we used to be friends

Just a lil bit

Just a lil bit

Just a lil bit

I think like a hustler,

Im thinking bout a shipment,

She thinking im haha,

So she thinking bout commitment,

Its like paul Mc Cartney stuck in my head,

Fell in love with a b-tch walked away with one leg,

She aint even have to run to get away with the bread,

Thats some f-cked up sh-t

Think about that kid,

Im thinking what this b-tch thinking when she take me to court,

I pay my child support, what the f-ck she want,

This relationship, shit its too much for me,

I wanna f-ck your friends and live comfortably

She wanna shine and blow minds on shopping sprees,

She should have what she wants just not for me,

Im thinking bout my future she part of my past,

She don't care bout me she just want some cash,

Im thinking damn girl, we used to be friends,

How did sh-t become all about m's

Just a lil bit

Every now and then

God damn girl we used to be friends

Just a lil bit

Just a lil bit

Just a lil bit

Do you think about me,

I know you think about me,

Just a lil bit

Just a lil bit

Just a lil bit

I know you think about me,

You were so special to me

Do you think about me,


End file.
